Phobia
by SarahJane00001
Summary: Anakin figures out that Ahsoka has Entomophobia, the fear of insects. In order to help her get over her fear, him and Obi-wan agree to face THEIR fears. Anakin insists that he doesn't have any fears, but Ahsoka isn't buying it. No Anisoka. 4 chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Trouble Ahead

**Hey guys! I decided after a very fun encounter with my best guy friend at a water park (and me facing my fear of steep slides, LOL) I decided, hey, why don't our favorite trio face their fears? XD I want to give a quick shout out before we start. First, to katierosefun, for being an awesome fanfic friend. :) You rule bro! And second, to 101TheOnlyOne101. She helped me with a few minor details, and has been just an awesome friend, cowriter (as I consider her) :) and also an awesome writer. You rule too! You guys are awesome! Okay, here we go! There will be four chapters, but I will try to post them back to back. Enjoy! Chapter one is an intro. It's Ahsoka's POV, but her perils await until chapter two. :P Tell me what you think! **

* * *

><p><strong>Ahsoka's POV<strong>

Plot- Ahsoka knew her master, and knew he could be quite scary. When he was angry, he was scary to be around because of his temper. When you hurt his friends, you don't want to be on the wrong end of his lightsaber, you hardly had **time **to be scared. But she knew that he hardly ever _intended _to be scary, it was just his nature. Speaking of nature, don't ever go there with Anakin, because his inner scary side just can't help itself.

"Master, can we go back soon?" Ahsoka leaned on a tree as she waited for Anakin to catch up. She _could _be enjoying a nice cup of tea with Senator Amidala in the Palace, but Anakin had dragged her out into the _kriffing _woods for Force knows why.

"Aw, come on Snips, aren't you having a good time?" He looked at her with questioning eyes, but his insisting smirk made it hard to take him seriously. She rolled her eyes, and he smirked harder. _Force, he knows just how to get under my skin! _She sighed, signaling defeat.

"To be honest, not really. I don't see why you had to bring **me **out here, I could be relaxing in the Palace right now." Anakin chuckled and walked over to another tree, the base surrounded with moss. He held out his finger, then put it to the moss, then turned his hand back to her.

"But look at what the planet of Naboo has to offer out in the wilderness! Check this out!" Anakin held out his palm, and a tiny but long caterpillar crawled around on his mechanical palm. Ahsoka's eyes widened, and she backed away from him. Anakin must have noticed, because he took a step closer. "Ahsoka, what's the matter?" Ahsoka only stared at him in fear.

"Get that thing away from me." She took another step back, but he only took another step forward. _Can't he take a hint?_

"Ahsoka, what is your deal?" Ahsoka took a few more steps back, but ended up tripping over a root. She began to scoot away from him as he only could stare in shock.

"Get it away from me!" Anakin came closer, and she couldn't really get off of the ground without slamming into Anakin.

"Ahsoka, **what** **is the matter with you?**" He held out his hand at the tiny creature in his hand. "Is this what's bothering you? It's just a tiny caterpillar!" She shook her head, and as Anakin held it out to her, she began to panic.

"I said get it away from me!" She turned around got off of the ground and ran back towards the Palace, leaving behind a very confused Anakin.

**A few minutes later...**

Ahsoka stood in one of the many large visiting rooms, chatting with Padme. They were getting into a very interesting discussion of the relationship between the Senate and the Jedi Council, when Anakin burst through the door, and looked around until he spotted Ahsoka. Once he approached her, he began breathing really hard, as if he had been running for a long time.

"Ahsoka... there..you are. What... was that for? You ran away before... I could.. see what was.. wrong. Are you ok? Why did you freak out like that?" She stared at her feet, remembering the events of earlier that day. She could feel him staring at her.

"I...well, I don't like bugs."

"But there's a difference! You looked absolutely terrified. Are you sure it's not something deeper?" She sighed, and put her head in her hands. "Er, Padme, could you give us a minute?" She nodded, and silently left the room. He sat down in the plush chair that Padme had just left, and looked at her.

"Well, I don't know... I'm terrified of bugs, okay? I don't know why! I can't help it!" She stood up, then crossed the room. Anakin stood up, and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll help you, don't worry." She sighed, but smiled at his optimism.

"Thanks, but I don't need help. It's just a fear of mine."

**On the way back to Couroscant... **

"Master, what are we doing here?" Ahsoka asked as Anakin sat her down at a table. She looked up to see who was approaching their table. It was Obi-wan. "Oh, hello master Kenobi." He waved, and sat down. Before Obi-wan could say anything, Anakin spoke up.

"Okay, now that you're here, let's figure out how to get you over this fear of bugs." Ahsoka's eyes widened, and she turned to face him.

"Master! It's not a big deal!" She could feel her lekku turning dark blue in embarrassment.

"But if you don't face your fear, then you'll never be able to get past it."

"I don't need to get past it! I can't help it that I'm afraid of bugs, but it's not really something I can fix! Just leave it alone!"

"Can I be of some assistance?" It was Obi-wan.

"Thanks, but I really don't see how you **or **Anakin can help."turning to Anakin, she added "And I can't believe you brought Obi-wan here! I don't need help!"

"Ahsoka, you're just being stubborn!"

"You just don't get it! It's just something that can't be fixed!"

"Because you're in denial! You're not admitting you have a problem!"

"I **don't **have a problem!"

"Maybe there's underlying reason for your fear?" Obi-wan spoke up again. Ahsoka thought about it, but Anakin answered instead.

"Geonosis!"

"What?"

"Geonosis, remember? Those parasite things that got on board your ship?" Ahsoka cringed at the very memory of those awful Geonosian creatures.

"That's it, isn't it? Since those creatures got on board your ship, you've been scared of bugs?" She thought about it.

"I...I guess that makes sense, but how does that solve anything?"Anakin thought, then smiled as though he had just gotten an idea.

"If you face your fear of insects, how about we do something that scares us?" Obi-wan looked at him with a curious look.

"We?"

"Fine, I'll do it."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what did you think? I know, alot of dialogue, maybe a bit of an overreaction from Ahsoka, but it gets good, I promise! <strong>

**Anakin: Well, I'm not scared of anything! Obi-wan's scared of flying, you're scared of insects, but I don't have a greatest fear. **

**Obi-wan: I'm not ****_scared _****of flying, but I don;t particularly enjoy it.**

**Ahsoka: if I'm doing this, then I'm going to find out what you're scared of, and make you face it! **


	2. Chapter 2 : Ahsoka

**Hi ppl! OMG it's been a while, hasn't it? What, like 4 months? Wow... I need to update more. Well, enjoy!**

**Anakin's POV**

* * *

><p>"Fine, I'll do it." I took a deep breath, only envisioning the horrors Anakin had in store for me.<p>

"Great! I was uh...kinda hoping you'd say that..." He went over to the cabinet, and pulled out a small box. With a smirk, he opened it. I looked inside, and shrieked. It was a tarantula.

"Do I...do I have to?" I was on the opposite side of the room.

"Yes. Come on, it's not that bad." I walked over very slowly, and looked up at him. His smile was a mile wide.

"Oh, you're just loving this, aren't you?" He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Uh... Kind of. Now, just hold him for 10 seconds." I took a deep breath.

"Come on, he's a friendly guy." He scratched him on the head.

"Is that thing safe?" He shrugged.

"Dunno. Probably." Before I could protest, he dumped him into my hands. I shrieked, and was about to pull my hand away, when he grabbed my wrist.

"Just ten seconds. Ten seconds, ok?" Through clenched muscles, I nodded.

"Ok, One...Two...Three..." His counting dragged on for a while, while the tarantula crawled around my palm.

"Eight...Nine...Ten." As soon as he was done, I jerked my hand away, sending it to the ground. Without a moment's hesitation, I crushed it with my foot.

"You didn't have to kill it!" Obi-wan chuckled.

"What, were you planning on keeping it?"

"...Maybe. Good job, Snips." He took a paper towel, and cleaned up what was left of the tarantula, and sat back down.

"Okay, so what about you two? What are you two going to do?" Anakin smirked.

"Well, when we get back, you, Obi-wan, and I are going for a little drive."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there we are. Sorry it took so long! I'll update again...well, when I get around to it. Night!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3 : Obi-wan

**Hello people! Ok, well... This is awkward... I haven't updated this story since like last year, I'm really, really sorry... Well, I mean, I was going to delete this story, but it just kept getting follows, favorites and reviews, which all mean so very much to me, and I decided that it wouldn't be fair of me to just delete it. So, here I am, updating it. :) enjoy!**

Obi-wan-

Ahsoka had been on many..._exciting_ drives with her master, and a few with Obi-wan, but only now could she see what Obi-wan was always complaining about. During criminal chases throughout the streets of Couroscant, there were certain things you had to keep in mind while in pursuit : Pedestrians, buildings, speed, etcetera, but Anakin managed to take it to the extreme.

They had confronted Ahsoka's fear of bugs, though she wasn't too happy about it, and now it was time to repay her by facing Obi-wan's fear. Flying with Anakin. Any rational person _would _be scared, but then again what rational person would ride with him in the first place? The three had "borrowed" a speeder from the Jedi Temple, and started their drive through the twisting and turning streets of Couroscant. Anakin was in the driver's seat, of course, with Obi-wan riding in the front and Ahsoka in the back, grinning at the situation. She would enjoy them exploiting their fears in return for making her hold that wretched creature. They were a few thousand feet above "ground level", just above the cover of clouds and lines of traffic. The only ships up her were either leaving the atmosphere or entering it, seeing as how only the tops of buildings breached the constant cloud shield. Parking in mid air, Anakin turned to look at each of his passengers.

"Well then, are you ready to have some fun?" While she nodded eagerly, Obi-wan already looked sort of pale.

"As I'll ever be, I suppose." With a final smirk, Anakin took the speeder out of park, and put the speeder in a vertical nosedive toward the surface. As they burst through the clouds, they dove into the middle of an interplanetary speederway. With quick reflexes and some very sharp maneuvering, he managed to twist and spin through the stream of traffic, going over some, under some, and weaving through the speeders almost effortlessly. A couple of times, he even went upside down, spinning over the tops of speeders.

Ahsoka snuck a glance at the two older men. She was having a blast, with the constant momentum and the hint of danger looking at the head-on traffic headed right at them, but the same could not be said about poor Obi-wan Kenobi. He looked green, with his face frozen in a scream. Anakin only looked at the man and laughed.

"Careful, Master, you might want to close your mouth. The bugs," he said with a smirk as a flying bug of some sort smacked against the windshield, "don't taste too good." Obi-wan closed his mouth, but only for a second to let out another terrified yell as he went into another nosedive, heading toward an old construction site. As he weaved through the construction droids, suspended beams, and towering machinery, he took a look at his padawan.

"How you doing back there, Snips?"

"Fine," she yelled, trying to be heard over the rush of air, "but could you please watch the sky? Master Kenobi might not last too much longer." As he snapped his gaze back to the sky in front of him, he swerved just in time to avoid a large beam, earning a yell out of Obi-wan.

"For goodness sakes, Anakin, you're going to get us all killed!" Ahsoka couldn't help but chuckle. She had never seen him so scared before, not even during battle. He was always so calm, and yet now he looked absolutely terrified. Anakin ignored his former master's complaints, and went into a vertical ascend, plunging yet again into the stream of traffic, only without going into it headfirst. Anakin looked at his master, and was overcome with laughter.

"Master, how did you enjoy the drive?" Through his pale complexion and terrified look, he shot Anakin a glare.

"Save the sarcasm for another time and just put me on the ground."

...

"Well, do you feel any better about flying, master Kenobi?" They walked through the halls of the temple, after explaining to the Jedi council (and local authorities) the reason behind all of the traffic stunts. They had just made something up, against master Kenobi's wishes, about a criminal chase. Luckily, they had bought it, but Ahsoka had a feeling that they weren't quite off the hook yet.

"Certainly not," he replied, shooting Anakin yet another glare. "I don't fully understand how this was supposed to relieve me of my fear, rather than just exploit it. I still hate flying with Anakin, but I suppose...from a very certain perspective, that it was...tolerable. But oh, how I do look forward to see what Anakin's fear is."

"You guys are crazy, I'm not scared of anything, and I'll prove it tomorrow." As they stepped into the turbo lift, Ahsoka couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Master, I'm afraid you and your massive ego will have to take the freight lift."

**Hello people! I hope you liked this! Well, its like 1 am, so goodnight, but I hope you guys read/review**!


End file.
